


Right there

by ThisIsAnna47



Series: 28 days of fanfic [7]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Daddy Kink, Daddy!Lena, F/F, Other, Smut, confused!Kara, drunk!Kara, helpful!Lena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 04:52:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16549262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsAnna47/pseuds/ThisIsAnna47
Summary: Kara’s sex life wasn’t what she had hoped it would be. She’d faked it one to many time and drunkenly confessed to her best friend that she’d always faked it with partners. Lena decided that she was going to help with that and help she did.





	Right there

“Yeah just there. Faster please,” begged Kara in hope for any sort of pleasure. Her partner agreed. Fingers moving quicker in and out of her whilst they sucked on Kara’s clit.

“Are you close?” they asked. Kara nodded. She wasn’t though. The idea of sex was always something she liked but it was never what she had hoped it would be. Kara considered herself a good actor. She faked far too many orgasms just to get it all to stop. That’s why she was a giver but most people wanted to return the favour. It was never any good. Maybe Kara just wasn’t as into to people as she thought. Maybe she just couldn’t orgasm with a partner. She didn’t know. 

The partner between her legs was working tirelessly to make Kara cum. Kara was tired. She was over this whole situation. She clenched down in their fingers moaning while she did so. She pulled their face away from her pussy to leave a kiss on their lips. She tasted herself on their lips suddenly feeling insecure. She redressed and left the apartment with a quiet goodbye.

She picked up a bottle tequila on her way home. She needed to forget that ever happened. She got home and put a movie on to drink to. Swigging straight from the bottle she felt a pleasant and all too familiar burn in her throat. She kept drinking. She was very drunk very quickly. At least that was one thing she could do. In her state of drunkenness she decide that the company of her best friend was what she needed. She called Lena up in a fit of giggles trying to ask her to bring pizza over.

Lena let herself into Kara’s apartment figuring that Kara would’ve kept drinking after she called her. With pizza in hand she saw Kara in the living room with her head somehow stuck in her jumper. 

“Hey Kara. What are doing darling?”

“I was hot and I’m stuck,” mumbled Kara clearly annoyed with the jumper. Lena put the pizza down and made her way over to Kara.

“How did you get like this?” Lena pulled at the neckline of the jumper freeing Kara’s head before pulling it off of Kara’s arms. “There we go you’re free now,”

“Thank you Lena,” said a giggling Kara. Lena had to admit giggly drunk Kara was her favourited Kara’s drunk selves. “I was with a person before but it sucked. Sex sucks,” 

“I’m sure sweetie. Why did it suck?”

“I don’t know it just did. I thought that this time would be different they were really cute,” a no longer giggly Kara confessed.

“What do you mean different?” Lena retrieved the pizza from the counter putting it down in front of Kara who instinctively took a slice.

“I thought that they could make me cum but they couldn’t,” said Kara around a mouthful of pizza. Lena was shocked that certainly wasn’t what she was expecting.

“That’s okay Kara there’s more to sex than just cumming,”

“I bet you could make me cum,” Lena choked on air. She suddenly forgot how to function as a human being. “You’re always so good with your hands in normal life I’m sure they’d be good at other things,” Kara tried to be seductive but she was a tad too drunk for it to actually be seductive. Kara added what Lena assumes was supposed to be a wink her way. A deep blush cover Lena’s face at the comment. 

“I have been told I’m good with my hands before but you’re drunk Kara,”

“Drunk words are sober thoughts so they say,” slurred Kara. Lena had to admit that she had caught herself in a couple of occasions looking at her best friends body. The way her muscular arms moved she was trying to explain something. The way her figure was complimented when she wore high waisted bottoms.

They finished the pizza and movie Lena trying as hard as she could to ignore that fact the her best friend had asked her to have her way with her. Lena helped to tidy up the mess that Kara had made and helped Kara to bed. “If you remember our conversation earlier we can maybe try something but not until then,” said Lena. 

Lena left and headed back to her own place to consider her options. What if Kara didn’t remember and she would just have to pretend like they never had that conversation. But then again what if Kara did remember? Then what? Would she just have sex with her best friend? Yeah she would. Kara needed her. It was only weird if they made it so.

A couple of days had pasted and Kara hadn’t heard from Lena. So Kara found herself at L-Corp in her lunch break about to talk to her best friend about a conversation they’d had when she was drunk. What was the worst that could happen? Well she bought food with her as a safety blanket. Kara walked into Lena’s office presenting the burgers she’d bought with her to the woman she knew wouldn’t have eaten yet. 

“Kara what a surprise. You brought lunch,”

“I did,” the two chatted about what had happened over the past couple of days. Time flew by and kata noticed that her lunch break was practically over. “So I, um, wanted to have a chat about things that were said the other night,”

“Oh of course. So you remember the conversation then?”

“Yeah I do. So, um, care to show me just how good you are with your hands?”

“Tonight then, if you’re free?”

“Yeah tonight works,”

“See you then,” Kara went to leave “Oh and Look cute for me baby girl,” Kara melted. She gave Lena a quick hug on her way out.

It was that night. Kara was nervous. She didn’t know what to wear. She sorted through all the lingerie she owned and she couldn’t decide which one would look the best. She eventually decided upon a matching lacy black set. She threw on a light robe over the top and waited for Lena to arrive. 

Lena arrived shortly after Kara got dressed. She herself had dressed up. She wore a forest green set, that brought out her eyes and was a nice contrast to red of her lips, under her dress that hugged her curves in all the right ways. Lena knocked on the door. Kara made her way to the door before opening it.

“So how are we going to do this?” asked Kara.

“I’d say that you kissing me would be a good start,”

“Okay I can do that,” Kara stepped into Lena’s space and put a hand on Lena’s jaw before moving in closer and pressing her lips against Lena’s. The kiss was soft and a good starting place. Kara knew that it would soon get more heated so she wanted to start slowly and sweetly. Lena had one hand on Kara’s hip and the other slowly running through Kara’s hair. Kara pulled back slightly. “Was that okay?” 

“Very okay,” murmured Lena leaning back in for another kiss. It had more passion, more heat. Kara thought that it felt right. Lena’s grip in Kara’s hair tightened lightly pulling at it which triggered a moan from deep inside Kara. That was all Lena needed to know. She now know exactly how their night was going to go. Lena boldly swipe her tongue across Kara’s bottom lip seeking entrance. Kara allowed Lena’s tongue to explore mouth. Kara tentatively sucked on Lena’s tongue drawing a moan out of the dark haired woman. Lena broke the kiss and led Kara to her bedroom.

Once in the room Lena pushed Kara up against the door kissing down her neck. She paused at the junction of Kara’s neck and collarbone before sucking a deep purple hickey there. Lena kept kissing and softly biting up Kara’s neck enjoying all of the sounds coming out of the taller woman. Lena undid Kara’s robe and swiftly pushed it off of Kara’s shoulders. Lena took a moment to take in Kara’s beauty. Lena thought that she looked absolutely beautiful with her mark on tanned skin. 

Lena slowly kissed her way down to the tops of Kara’s heaving breasts. She left small bites on smooth skin. Lena unclasped the bra with expert skill leaving Kara to think that Lena had done that many times before. Kara felt Lena take a nipple in her mouth biting lightly and sucking hard while she fondled the other breast. Lena took a nipple between her pointer finger and thumb working it until it was erect. Lena left open mouth kisses on toned abs as she worked her way down to Kara’s pussy before stopping at the waistband of Kara’s panties. 

“On the bed lie on your front,” Kara was quick to follow Lena’s order just as she had suspected. “Now baby girl what am I going to do to you? I could eat you out, I could fuck like you are or I could let you ride my fingers. What do you think baby girl?”

“I want to ride your fingers daddy,” answered Kara, her blush deepening. Lena hesitated slightly at being called daddy but she quickly recovered and she found herself being increasingly turned after hearing that come out of Kara’s mouth. 

“Up you get then. Take your panties off as well,” Kara scrambled to her feet where she slowly took of her panties giving Lena a show whilst she did so. Lena herself had stripped down to just her panties and bra before laying down on the bed beckoning for Kara to sit on her. “Face away from me. I want to see your ass baby girl,” 

“Of course daddy,” Kara straddled Lena’s hips and slowly started to move her hips against Lena’s. Lena slipped one hand under Kara and she started to rub Kara’s clit. Lena moved her hand so that she could slip two fingers into Kara’s wet pussy. Kara started to grind down into Lena’s hand feeling long fingers inside her. Lena’s other hand rested on Kara’s hip helping to guide her before she left a slap on Kara’s pale ass. A moan torn out off Kara at the feeling. “Spank me again daddy please,” Lena’s hand fell on Kara’s ass again harder this time and she kept going getting slightly harder each time she brought her hand across the now red skin.

“How do you feel baby girl?”

“Really good daddy. I think I’m close,”

“What can I do to help you get there?”

“My clit daddy please,” Lena’s wrapped her arm around Kara’s body where she started to rub Kara’s clit. “Fuck daddy right there ... oh god,” Lena circles around Kara’s clit as she kept riding her hand and Lena felt Kara go stiff above her. Her head was thrown back as a long trail of moans escaped from her lips. Lena helped Kara ride out her orgasm before pulling the blonde into her arms and cuddling with her.

“So how was that?”

“The was really good daddy. Thank you,”

“Do you want to continue with this arrangement baby girl?”

“Yes daddy. Just how will this change our relationship outside of the bedroom?”

“It can stay the same as it always has been if that’s what you want,”

“Yes, thank you Lena,”

“You’re welcome baby girl,”

**Author's Note:**

> What’s this me writing smut again. I’m shocked I know. Tbh I didn’t think I would be doing that again so soon. But anyways enjoy me writing from personal experience. We all need a Lena in our lives.
> 
> Okay so I tried to edit this but if you see anywhere in particular let my know in the comments I’m only a sleep deprived human after all.
> 
> Anyways leave a kudos and/or a comment if you liked this.


End file.
